1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a content addressable memory (CAM), and more specifically, to error detection in a CAM.
2. Related Art
Content addressable memories (CAMs) are commonly used in a variety of processor applications. However, as technology continues to progress, the bitcell area continues to shrink which leads to an increase in the soft error rate. Soft errors can occur, for example, when external energy (such as due to alpha particle bombardment) is imparted onto the circuit, causing bit values in the CAM to change. Therefore, as CAM geometries continue to shrink, error detection becomes increasingly important.